It Started Out With A Kiss
by snoozin81
Summary: Jay and Alex share a first Kiss.


I sat on the counter in my best friend's kitchen surrounded by the stench of cheap liquor, sweat, and smoke. The music was pulsating, some song I'd heard a million times but never knew the name of. We were pre-teens trying to act older than we were. We had no idea we'd all be forced to grow up too soon anyway.

"What's HE doing here?" I asked, my attention drawn to the living room a few feet away. The new kid with his band of losers was making their way towards us.

Amy looked at me dumbfounded, "Are you kidding? He's gorgeous, and totally bad ass, not to mention he'd totally tick off my mom."

"You forgot arrogant and obnoxious." I added, rolling my eyes.

"Shhh," she warned before turning her attention to the new guy and flashing him a sultry smile. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

A ****y smirk curled up the corner of his mouth making me want to gag. I slid off the counter, headed for the living room when his arm shot out blocking my path.

"Where's the fire?" He sneered, taking a step to the side so we were face to face.

I ****ed an eyebrow in irritation, "Apparently in your pants. You might want to put that out."

"Why don't you put it out for me?" he snickered glaring at me in defiance.

I smiled coyly reaching out for the waistband of his pants. He shot me a surprised look as I lightly tugged the waistband out, the surprise turned to anger as I emptied the contents of my cup down the front of his pants.

I shot him a satisfied smile as I patted him on the chest and replied, "You wish."

A line of curses trailed me into the living room where they were drowned out by the loud music blasting out of Amy's sound system. Her parents were out of town…again. She'd taken full advantage by planning the little shindig that was now in full swing.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Amy hissed, catching up to me.

I sighed turning to face her, "He'll get over it."

"Could you be anymore anti-social?" She continued to rant. "He's new. Can't you, I don't know, give him a break or something?"

Under my breath I muttered, "Or something."

Amy let out an irritated cry, "You're impossible."

"And you're supposed to be dating a grade niner anyway so why do you care?" I shot back.

"I don't." She finally caved. "But it wouldn't kill you to be a little nice once in a while."

"It might." I teased with a little chuckle.

She laughed too, throwing her arms up in surrender. "I give up."

00

I didn't see the new kid again until later when I walked into the kitchen for a refill. He was leaning against the counter with his back to me chatting up some blonde chick I recognized form second period English. She spotted me and waved, drawing the new kids attention in my direction.

I nodded hello to the girl then with a smug smile asked, "So new kid, how's that fire?"

The line in his jaw clenched in anger making my smile even smugger. The blonde excused herself, leaving the two of us alone in the kitchen.

"The name's Jay." He bit out. His blue eyes flashed in fury. "You're a *****, you know that right?"

I shrugged grabbing a bottle of pop and pouring some of it into my cup. "So I've been told." I paused then added, "Once or twice."

He ****ed an eyebrow questioningly then took a step towards me, "Only once or twice?"

I locked my eyes on his, squaring my shoulders defensively, "People tend to know it's a bad idea to piss me off."

"Well excuse me for my ignorance," He shot back, taking a few more steps that put him right in my comfort zone. "But if you ask me you're just a scared little girl fronting like a bad ass."

I took a drink from my cup, swallowing the lump his accusation had left in my throat. There was no way I was letting him know how spot on he really was. There was no way I was letting him any closer then he already stood.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not asking." I shot back defensively.

He sneered then replaced it with a smug smile of his own as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I was too shocked to push him away, too shocked to do much of anything. When he pulled away a smirk of satisfaction lit up his face and caused my face to flush with anger. But before I could get a word out he walked past me and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
